Hunter Kaji (Elemental Shift)
"I know this world is cruel. This world is evil and unjust. So I will fight. I'll fight to end it all. I'll fight to bring justice and destroy evil. I will... and I must." Hunter Kaji is the main character of the Elemental Shift series created by PyroHunter16. As such, he is one of the main protagonists. His power is White Fire, but has the potential to become the Divine Hero, as he is a direct descendant of the First Divine Hero. This is his character page. Appearance Hunter is a tall, somewhat lanky 16 year old Shifter with tan skin and dark red eyes. His black hair is combed over his right eye in a spiky, emo style. He also has a well-built body, a contradiction to his high intelligence. In school, Hunter wears the standard uniform in dark red, which consists of a white button-up t-shirt, a red neck-tie with a white stripe, a dark red, custom-made blazer coat extended to resemble a trench-coat vaguely, and black dress pants with red-and-white running shoes. Outside of school, Hunter simply wears a dark grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a red hoodie. He sleeps in his underwear though. When he's PISSED, white markings will appear on his arms and face. The markings on his face are similar to Ichigo's second Hollow mask, and the markings on his arms resemble Ichigo's Fullbring tattoos on his arms. This is his Divine Hero powers manifesting in an incomplete form. His Divine Hero appearance will be added when his Divine Hero powers have been unlocked. Personality Hunter is a normally cool and collected person, but he resents bullying of any and all forms. He has been bullied enough for his powers to take on two forms, White Fire represented by a calm and cool person, the remainder being an insane, deranged form representing his anger and the remainder of his powers. This is because of his powers being split apart, with that remainder being insane and always talking about becoming whole. Oh, Hunter's shy around the girls. In spite of that, Hunter usually tries to protect girls and friends of his. He also has a bit of a short temper, and tends to get lost in his fighting. When this happens, people tend to think he's insane. Reputation Hunter's viewed as the one guy who is easy to bully, or easy to harass. As such, he hates those kinds of people. He's also know as "Red By" for his amazing ability to put red in his wardrobe somehow. The girls tend to think he's weird, but some find his personality and ability to wear red in some form cute. Fears Hunter doesn't have many fears, as he regrets nothing. He does fear dying, extreme pain, and spiders. Only the poisonous ones though. Same with snakes. Likes Well, obviously Hunter likes Hailey. Considering Hunter's family line, he also enjoys, peace, tranquility, and meditation. In the food category, he enjoys ramen and Asian cuisine. Dislikes Hunter DESPISES bullying of any way, shape, or form. He also hates the "super popular" people who have some many friends, except for the girls. Because of reasons. Harassment is also one of Hunter's pet peeves. Talents Aside from being the Divine Hero's direct descendant, Hunter is proficient in all forms of weapons, free-running/Parkour, and is capable of dual-wielding. To dual-wield, one has to be ambidextrous. And so is Hunter. He's also a genius compared to everyone else in his grade, aside from a below-mentioned friend. Enemies Usually, anyone popular that lets the fame go to their heads and bullies people is Hunter's enemy. Not necessarily girls, mostly boys. Whenever a girl tries to bully him, he'll just show them his White Fire, then turn it into his weapon, and that does the trick. Love Interest Hunter has a mutual crush on a girl in his same Mastery level. Her name's Hailey Kano and her power is Water. She's blonde, and cute. Like before, they have a mutual crush on one another. Friends NOTE: All of Hunter's friends are in the same Mastery Level. Carl Gaizer: Genius prodigy who is young, but in Hunter's Mastery Level. Anthony Pierce: Advanced Rank 2 Shifter with a three-way power, two dominant, one recessive. Julia Constantine: A girl with Wind powers. Emma Mira: A girl with Smoke abilities. Kailey Lafreniere: A girl with Lightning abilities. Madison Reilly: A girl with Earth powers. Man, Hunter has a lot of girl friends, huh? No, I mean that his friends are girls, he's not dating all of them at once. But wait!!! There's more!!! ...That can't be listed as of now. Powers and Abilities White Fire Manipulation: Hunter's main power is White Fire, utilizing the powers of Fire and Light separately or together. Though this is not his true power. His powers have evolved enough to be on par with Shifter of Post-Graduate capabilities, which can foreshadow many things. Omni-Divinity: Hunter's true powers are that of the First Divine Hero. This is because of Hunter's ancestry, as he is descendant of the First Divine Hero. However, he has not realized this power, thus, he cannot wield it fully. Note that I said fully. As stated above in appearance, Hunter has incomplete access and control over this, and can only be activated by intense feelings, such as anger, or sadness. When the Incomplete powers arise, the form the white markings as stated above; this enhances his physical prowess to a super-charged state, also enhancing his Shifter Element to a similar state. Normally, this enhanced state can be reached by very few Shifters. And those shifter have trained VERY hard for about 30 years of their lives. Hunter can simply trigger this state by feeling an intense rush of feelings. HOWEVER, Hunter CANNOT activate this willingly, and can be consumed by anger and become a mindless husk of an incomplete Divine Hero. Shinku Ikari: This is Hunter elemental weapon, consisting of a single katana formed from a hard light shell, infused with pure fire. Shinku Ikari can be summoned directly into his hand, or appear sheathed on his back. This can be used to Hunter's advantage. For example, Hunter can throw Shinku Ikari at his opponent, then teleport behind them and strike while they're distracted. History Hunter was born to a simple family with a simple life. However, Hunter never learned about his family's past, that they are the descendants of the Divine Hero. Every few generations, a member of this family would realize his/her potential to become the Divine Hero and fight off the lurking evil. So Hunter grew up without knowing this, instead, Hunter's parents had told him they were from a family who had witnessed the First Divine Hero's victory against all evil, and they had contributed by training the FDH to fine-tune his powers, thus creating Omni-Divinity, as the FDH wielded his powers in either the combos or as separate elements. Years past, and he seemed to be superior to his fellow Shifters as he completed the most difficult of tasks with ease, sometimes not even knowing he had done them until he was told. Because of all the achievements he has, he was granted a scholarship to Balance Academy Now, he's an Advanced Rank 2 student, and he's starting on his journey to the most prestigious Shifter Academy there is. Family: Josh Kaji - Father, 42. Simple man with a simple life and a convoluted family line. Grace Kaji - Mother, 39. Simple life with a happy husband. First Divine Hero - Ancestor, unknown AOD. The greatest hero of all time. Trivia * Hunter is pure Japanese. As such, he tends to use Japanese phrases or straight-up cusses in Japanese. ** Side-note: The First Divine Hero was actually a Japanese villager with no real talent before realizing his potential ** Another Side-note: People who don't speak Japanese tend to mistake his Japanese phrases for something positive, such as a compliment or an apology. * He also has many resemblances to his Heroic ancestor. He was raised in an average way, with an average life. In their futures, they're destined to bring greatness to the world. Their weapons of choice are also familiar, being swords or Japanese weapons. Though they are both proficient in all weapons and are ambidextrous in some ways, such as dual-wielding and using a secondary weapon in their non-dominant hand. Oddly enough, they're also both right-handed. * Everyone in Hunter's family had the potential to become the Divine Hero, but only few of them use their potential to fight evil. This means that only 15 of Hunter's ancestors used this power, and Hunter is the 16th True Divine Hero. * Although there have been more than 15 Divine Heroes, only Hunter's family line has the ability to access all of the Divine Hero's powers. Usually, this means that their powers are more efficient and controlled. And they're also capable of using Omni-Divinity to its greatest potential. * Speaking of Omni-Divinity, Hunter can actually wield its power in the form of power-enhancing markings. * Hunter being bullied reflects many things, including me going through similar experiences myself. It's also able to draw out his inner power, though this way is dangerous in a way. * In terms of Hunter's power, he is already capable of using a Final Form. It's hidden deep within his true source of power, trying to pry its way out. It's being suppressed by Hunter's White Fire, as he needs to have some Shifter power. Since Hunter has a bit of a fiery personality, Fire broke off to form his main power. The Light portion of his power is only because of his destiny as the Divine Hero. * Barely anyone recognizes Hunter, as he was a huge nerd when he was young, getting taller and a deeper voice over the summer. * Now, everyone recognizes Hunter as they one guy who will ALWAYS wear some red article of clothing. Those in his classes have named him "Red Boy", and those that speak Japanese like him have nicknamed him "Aka no Otoko" (Literally meaning "the red man"). * Hunter's ancestors have had many friends. Coincidentally, Hunter has met his ancestor's friend's descendant. It's Carl Gaizer. * Hunter's parents met in Intermediate academy. They started dating when they where in Advanced Rank 1, and have been together since then. A long time, huh? * Hunter's middle name is "Akai", meaning "red". Funny, Hunter's full name means "Hunter Red Fire". Coincidence? I THINK NOT!!!! (Comment it you got the reference. * Hunter enjoys Japanese novelties, such as cosplay items or Anime and Manga. His favorites are'' Soul Reaper, School-Master Assassin Rebirth, Advancing Giants, and Blade Dance Online''. If you can guess correctly what series each one is a parody of, you win a metaphorical cookie! I'll give you a hint, the first one is the title given to the main character of that series. The second one is a synonymous version of the original. The third is the original, literal translation of the Japanese title. And the last is a straight-up parody. They're all very popular. * For those of you that know me well, you're probably wondering: "Why do you use the name Hunter so often?!?" Well, it's like the multiple universe thing where there are different universes with different outcomes and changes. This universe I created is one of them, and my Hunter exists across multiple universes, such as the InFamous game series, or the Bleach manga series. I don't have my Bleach OC posted yet, so don't ask for a link. Category:ElementalShift Category:Elemental Shift Category:User:PyroHunter16